Hunting Wind
猎风 (translated as Hunting Wind) was a Chinese competitor robot which fought in the first season of King of Bots, and Season 1.5, the debut season of This is Fighting Robots. In its King of Bots debut, it reached the second round in Season 1 after defeating Inverse Scales, but lost at that stage after getting heavily damaged by the Anglo-Australian multibot Great White. In Season 1.5, Hunting Wind made very little impact in its preliminary rumble, but was regardless chosen to advance into the main competition through being selected by Zheng Shaung. Its success as part of the Green team was limited, as it also lost its first main rumble to Shrederator Tiger Claw, and was forced to forfeit a head-to-head battle against Blue due to technical issues. As a result, Hunting Wind was eliminated from This is Fighting Robots without a victory. Its successor Emerald also competed in King of Bots 2. Design Hunting Wind was a dark brown and green, two-wheel drive robot with a roughly octagonal-shaped chassis, a steep front wedge and a spiked hammer as its main weapon. The hammer was driven by a pneumatic rack-and-pinion mechanism, similar to those used by the axes of UK Robot Wars competitors Terrorhurtz and Thor, and was capable of denting opponents' armour with ease. Hunting Wind’s hammer was supported by a rear frame attached to a separate piston; however, the frame and a lack of balance often resulted in the robot throwing itself off the floor whenever the hammer swung. The robot also featured an LED ‘crosshair’ projected from the top of its front wedge; however, it is currently unknown whether this feature formed part of an automated targeting system for the hammer. For This is Fighting Robots Hunting Wind was redesigned to be a box-shaped robot, however it kept the same weaponry, and color scheme. A much more stable body was developed for Hunting Wind in Season 1.5, using a box-shaped chassis in an effort to keep the robot from pulling itself over. The robot's color scheme was also changed to turquoise, green and brown. Robot History King of Bots (Season 1) Hunting Wind made its debut in Episode 3, where it faced Inverse Scales in the first round. Immediately, it negotiated out of the blue square towards Inverse Scales, but swung itself off the floor with its first hammer blow, its hammer head touching Inverse Scales’ spinning weapon in the process. After retracting its hammer and gingerly approaching its opponent again, Hunting Wind was briefly pushed back by Inverse Scales, but responded by striking Inverse Scales’ top panel. A powerful ram on Inverse Scales ensued, before Hunting Wind hammered its left-front wheel and top panel again with two more hits. These attacks were sufficient to leave Inverse Scales immobilized by the end of the battle, which went to a Judges’ decision. The decision went in favour of Hunting Wind, putting it through to the second round. Hunting Wind entered the arena to fight Great White and its minibot, Remora. The team instantly activated the smoke screen, attempting to dodge the spinner, but the Australian team retaliated in kind. Both roboteers were blinded, but Great White scored the hit and tore half of Hunting Wind's armor off. Hunting Wind fired its axe and missed, turning the robot on its side and opening it up to another blow from the heavy triangular flywheel. Now smoking and immobilized, the minibot Remora landed the final blow and tore off the rest of the armour. Left armorless and smoking, Hunting Wind was quickly counted out. This is Fighting Robots (Season 1.5) Hunting Wind was not initially chosen by any celebrities, so it competed in the first preliminary rumble of the series, against Bonesaw, Mr Hippo and Weber. It was able to make an early impact, slamming into Bonesaw, moments before the American machine was overturned and eliminated. After Bonesaw's defeat, Hunting Wind's involvement was extremely limited, as it hovered around the beaten Bonesaw, failing to make an impact on the active Mr Hippo and Weber. This led to the editors playing comical music over Hunting Wind's movements. Later into the battle, Hunting Wind made another glancing impact with Weber, having failed to do anything of note in the whole battle. Following this, Hunting Wind aimlessly drove into the arena wall twice. Despite this, the charm of the robot convinced Zheng Shaung to select Hunting Wind for her team, to the confusion of the other celebrity captains. As a result, Hunting Wind, along with Mr Hippo and Weber, advanced to the main competition. As part of Zheng Shaung’s Green team, Hunting Wind was chosen to fight Eater, Fango and Shrederator Tiger Claw in the first battle of the main tournament. Immediately, it darted towards the main part of Eater, but missed, instead slamming into one of the grinders. Reversing, it sustained a side-on blow from Eater’s spinners, and after incurring a second hit from Shrederator Tiger Claw, reversed to the far end of the arena. However, Hunting Wind immediately stopped, briefly shuffling forwards and firing its hammer before being left stationary for some time. Eventually, it regained full mobility, momentarily pushing the smaller part of Eater back. Hunting Wind proceeded to drive into the left-hand spinner of Eater’s main robot, deflecting it into Shrederator Tiger Claw and disabling the spinner in the process. However, not long afterwards, Hunting Wind drove head-on into Shrederator Tiger Claw, causing the latter to break part of its front armor off and send it recoiling into the corner. As a result, Hunting Wind was left immobile on one side – much to Zheng Shaung’s concern – and was ignored by its remaining opponents for some time. This was until Shrederator Tiger Claw approached it from the other side of the arena for another attack. Hunting Wind remained stationary as Shrederator Tiger Claw was thrown by the floor flipper into one of the grinder mounts, the impact causing the American shell spinner to ricochet into it. The impact tore Hunting Wind’s front and top armor open, and completely immobilized it, resulting in it and Shaung being eliminated from the battle prior to the subsequent Judges’ decision. Despite the substantial damage inflicted to it, Hunting Wind would fight again later on in the competition, its armor reattached using duct tape. There, it was due to fight a head-to-head battle against another American machine, Blue, in order to determine which of Zheng Shaung’s robots would progress to later rounds. During pre-battle checks, Hunting Wind encountered problems almost immediately, appearing to be unresponsive to its captain’s controls. The robot received repairs inside the arena in order to resolve these issues; however, even with these and further assistance from Gabriel Stroud, Hunting Wind was not able to show signs of mobility, and so was forced to forfeit the battle. As a result, it was eliminated from Zheng Shaung’s team, ending its run in This is Fighting Robots. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 NOTE: Hunting Wind's preliminary rumble and subsequent forfeit against Blue are not considered to be wins or losses. Series Record Outside King of Bots Team Crystal Dust Alchemist competed at the 2017 FMB MLF event with a Featherweight robot named after the team. However they lost early on after getting their robots wheel torn off, and electronics ripped out by another robot. Trivia *Although Hunting Wind was relatively unsuccessful across its two seasons, its successor Emerald found much more success, with two back-to-back wins in Season 2. References External Links *[http://kobchina.com/robot/39 Hunting Wind on the King of Bots website (Chinese)] Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Season 1.5 competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:This is Fighting Robots competitors Category:Robots that have forfeited a battle